


If He Wasn't So Chivalrous

by HisWarrior



Series: A Little Light Goes A Long Way [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Return to Never Land (2002)
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Pan References, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: "Come on Peter," Edmund coaxed. "You've been lazy long enough."One eye squinted at him; blonde hair tousled against a pale forehead."Lazy?" Peter moaned, voice cracking from disuse. "I feel like I've been beaten to a pulp."The aftermath of Peter's yearly illness.
Series: A Little Light Goes A Long Way [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	If He Wasn't So Chivalrous

Edmund had been reading the same seven sentences for half an hour. And his concentration was not getting any better. Releasing a puff of air from filled cheeks, he marked his place in his book and set it aside to better concentrate on his bed ridden charge.

  
Peter's fever had broken in the early hours of the morning. Susan had exhaustingly told her younger brother that Peter had seemed to claw his way out of the fever induced nightmares, hoarsely whispering the names of his siblings until the sickness finally finished its course.

  
The Pevensie siblings knew from past experience that it was never a good thing for Peter to awaken from the illness without one of them nearby. Experience had taught them that the eldest brother and high king of Narnia would stop at nothing to reassure himself of his family's safety once he was lucid enough. Even if that meant possible injury or a relapse of illness.

  
Lucy had been with Peter until dinner, and Susan until early morning. Edmund had now been sitting with Peter for the final half of the morning and was just beginning to wonder if lunch was ready, when Peter stirred.

  
Edmund leapt from his chair, setting himself on the side of the bed as Peter moaned and scrunched closed eyes.

  
"Come on Peter," Edmund coaxed. "You've been lazy long enough."

  
One eye squinted at him; blonde hair tousled against a pale forehead.

  
"Lazy?" Peter moaned, voice cracking from disuse. "I feel like I've been beaten to a pulp."

  
"Well, believe it or not," Edmund began, grabbing the glass of water waiting on the bedside table and handing it to his brother, "you've actually been bed ridden the last four days. So, yeah. I think lazy is a fair word."

  
A grin, small but steady, lit up Peter's face. Less steady were the hands as Peter tried to lift the water to his lips. Edmund, ever conscious of the older boy’s dignity, did not swoop in to help as Lucy or Susan may have done.

  
Peter gave a small nod, and Edmund grasped the bottom of the glass and helped raise the drink to Peter's lips. Peter took slow, small sips, before giving a short grunt. Edmund took the glass away.

  
"Thanks," Peter said softly.

  
"No need," Edmund replied.

  
Peter nodded again before adjusting himself more upright and running a handful of fingers through his hair.

  
"I need a bath."

  
“That you do,” Edmund replied, laughing.

  
“How bad was it?”

  
“No more so than usual,” Edmund answered honestly. “But I will add that Danny was quite worried about you.”

  
Peter’s tired features softened.

  
“He was?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And you?”

  
Edmund glared seriously at his brother.

  
“Of course, I was worried! I always worry when this happens. You should not have to go through this every year.”

  
“You don’t have any control over that. None of us do.”

  
“But it didn’t use to happen,” Edmund replied, his voice quieting.

  
Not since the battle at the Seven Isles. Not since Peter had been forced to chase after a flying ship full of stolen pixie dust. A combination of exhaustion, blue fairy dust, and bad storm had led to a yearly battle for Peter against his own body and mind. Queen Clarion had done all she could for the High King who had fought to save her people from extinction of their magic. But, ultimately, Peter had paid the price for a greedy man’s desire for power, and it had never dissipated.

  
“No, it didn’t” Peter agreed, but did not comment any further. His face took on a thoughtful expression.

  
The fairies as a collective whole had considered High King Peter as their hero. And, as far as Edmund knew, Peter had never regretted the decision to help their faithful allies and close friends. It was not in Peter’s nature to back down from a battle when there were those who needed protection.

  
Edmund just wished the price his brother had to pay for such bravery and chivalry had not been so high.

  
If only Peter was not always so chivalrous. Edmund often supposed to himself that it had come from Peter being both High King and Knight of Narnia. That naturally protective nature was just given more room to flourish when such responsibility was placed on those shoulders.

  
“Edmund,” Peter began, interrupting Edmund’s thoughts. “I always wondered who it was I was chasing after that night. The arrogant captain that I fought for that fairy dust.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I think I know who it was now.”

  
“Do you?”

  
Peter looked up at his brother, a grin on his features.

  
“I don’t think I am the only Peter a certain well-known Captain has come across.”

  
Edmund held his breath for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter. Peter joined in just as heartily. The pair were only interrupted by a sudden coughing fit from Peter and the entrance of their sisters.

  
And while Peter was coddled by gentle and valiant fingers, Edmund went to find Jane and Danny. After Peter had taken a bath, there was a story the pair needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a month to write because I did not know which perspective I wanted it from. I tried to do Peter at first, but it did not flow very well. So I tried Edmund, and it came out exactly the way I wanted it.
> 
> I tried to give an explanation for Peter's illness, so hopefully it isn't too confusing. Just note that magic is involved, and some things cannot be explained.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
